


A Night With Yoosung

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Mystic Messenger Co-Sleep [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: I normally do not do second person view of stories. Because of this, the story is written in the third person, you are MC.





	A Night With Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> I normally do not do second person view of stories. Because of this, the story is written in the third person, you are MC.

The door to the apartment creaked open and both MC and Yoosung walked in completely exhausted. It was the third party MC had organized since her run-in with the RFC a year ago. This one ran way too late. The clock on the wall read almost 1 am. Upon seeing this MC groaned and made her way straight to the bedroom.  
Normally a successful party was celebrated by the two of them, together and alone in the room followed by sounds of bliss shared between the two. But not tonight. They both put on their pajamas and went straight to bed.  
"Come here," Yoosung said with a sleepy grin. He held out his arms toward MC. She scooted toward him and he wrapped his arms around her. Her nose against his soft pajamas and inhaling the lingering scent of what was left of his cologne. Everything felt weighted, comfy, and warm. Yoosung couldn't help but nuzzle against MC's hair and plant a kiss on her head. In moments they were asleep.  
It was early morning when Yoosung woke up. Dazed and dry-mouthed, he got up to get water. When he returned he looked down at MC. She suddenly rolled to her side and moaned softly in her sleep. His name was called out and a spark like fire heated his body.  
"MC, what are you dreaming about?" He said aloud, shocked. She let out another whimper and rolled over onto her back. Yoosung's heart pounded. She was having a wet dream. Was it about him? Another man? He huffed for a moment before getting back in bed and holding her once more.  
"Yoosung...I need more...." She groaned.  
His anxiety now gone with these words he had another problem. He shook his head and thought, no...no...I am not that kind of man! I would never do that to her! His mature resolve didn't last long as MC grabbed onto his shirt and clung to him.  
"MC, wake up..." He patted her to no avail, she was totally out of it. With a defeated sigh he rested his face against her head once more and kissed her. He began going down leaving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, then finally her lips. MC melted into the kiss giving Yoosung entrance into her mouth. Yoosung couldn't help but pant after finally breaking away.  
MC finally woke up slowly, her eyes barely open, she looked at Yoosung, panting and hungry for more, "Keep going..." She said before her eyes shut again. That was all Yoosung needed. He began to work her up, unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her all the way down until it was off. He cupped her breasts and sucked lightly causing her back to arch. She was obviously awake but too tired to really respond and it was Yoosung's job to wake her enough to really enjoy this.  
As he toyed with her breasts he lifted up his head and kissed and licked at her neck, "Come on MC....it's no fun all by myself..." He breathed into her ear causing her to shiver and buck her hips. Yoosung chuckled and stopped his movements, "You're really gonna make me do all the work huh?"  
There was no response, only a slight nod of MC's head. Yoosung pouted and sat by her side, repositioning himself on the bed so his mouth was close to her entrance. She gasped at the sudden heat and quickly Yoosung brought down her pants just enough to expose her sex and flicked his tongue across the surface. It wasn't enough, she began writhing in her spot as she pretended to sleep. Yoosung was teasing all the right places, staying away from her clit and focusing everywhere else until.  
"Ah...!" He moaned as a hand palmed his growing erection. MC's hand traveled around it and to the top of his pants and pulled them down. Eyes still closed, she began stroking his length. Yoosung gasped and planted his mouth over her clit and began to suck lightly. Her movements increased and she bucked under the pressure feeling up and down Yoosung's erection wanting nothing more than to feel it sink into her.  
The moans coming from Yoosung were becoming hot and needy until he eventually stopped sucking and lifted his head, a trail of liquid stringing between, "MC, slow down or I'll come..." He whined. MC moved her hand from his member and straight to his chest, her eyes fluttering open to see the sunlight slowly rising and sending light into the room and over her lover. His was red and heated, panting from the excitement and teasing. MC held out her hands to Yoosung, "Please...?" She asked.  
Like a hungry dog, Yoosung pounced on her, discarding his pants and hers. He kissed her deeply, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth and in the same moment thrusting into her. MC broke the kiss and let out a low moan, "Yoosung...wait...condom..."  
It was too late, Yoosung was lost in the moment. He wrapped his arms around MC and continued moving. The new sensation made her melt and she, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. She moved in time with his thrusts, taking in all of him at the moment and as tired as they both had the energy to burn.  
"Fu...MC....I'm really close." Yoosung hissed and lifted his body up and continued rocking his hips, pushing himself in further. MC was also near her limit, realizing the situation she reached down and pulled him out and began to pump him as she used her other hand to stimulate herself.  
"Ughn...wait...I wanted..." Was all he got out before he came over her stomach. The scene was too much and MC pinched her clit and came with him. They calmed and collapsed onto the bed. Yoosung pulling her into a hug once more. He laughed, "I hope you'll forgive me, you were...making noises."  
Her face went red and she answered, "We normally um...well..." She covered her face, "What we just did..."  
It was an awkward reply, but it was understood nonetheless. Yoosung made a mental note to always have successful parties.


End file.
